The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct studies and carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these relate to patients with malignant gliomas and other types of intracranial tumors, and to determine the efficacy of a number of therapeutic approaches, such as possible intrarelationships to morphologic type, extent and clinical stage of the disease, changes in roentgenographic findings, alterations in nuclear imaging, and pharmacotoxicology of selected agents in certain cases. A minimum number of 35 patients is required, twenty of which will be newly operated (first craniotomy) patients who will be randomozed each year to the Phase III study and fifteen of which will be patients with recurrent gliomas who will be entered into the Phase II Study.